


Ventrulai

by LordTomyh



Series: The Ventrulai Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Magic Revealed, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTomyh/pseuds/LordTomyh
Summary: A young girl is one of two survivors of an explosion which wipes a town off the map. With no recollection of who she is, she discovers she can see all things demons and monsters. And they're all interested in her.Now she is chosen to travel the world in search of the seven Ventrulai Knights, beings of power reborn through the generations to save the world from demons invasions.





	

 

 

 

> _**When you are going through Hell** _
> 
> _**Keep going** _

Winston Churchill 

* * *

“When you’re lost, here I am. Forever with your soul”

* * *

 

The beeping of the machines filled the room, just covering the light snores coming from the corner as the young man slept in an uncomfortable chair, a metallic hand and long blonde hair covering his face. His other hand, likewise metal rather than flesh, clung even in sleep to a slender hand in a hospital bed, the young woman it belonged to looking peaceful and serene. She looked more like a doll than a person, her skin was pale, almost moon-like white, balancing her long raven hair that framed her soft elfin face. Her build was slender with slight curves, just visible beneath a hospital gown. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, the wires connecting to her arm and snaking under the gown to the heart rate monitor the only signs of life coming from her.

The machine gave a calm constant beep, its green screen showing a regular rise and fall of the young woman's heartbeat. Until there was a shrill beep, the heart rate line climbing higher and falling lower. The fingers on the young woman's left hand, the hand not held by the young man, twitched.

The heart rate machine beeped twice. Her fingers twitched. The tempo of the beeps slowly increased, her hand gripped the mattress and clenched, digging into the soft material. A slight tremor ran through the room, the heart rate monitor no longer beeping, instead of giving a continuous piercing screech while the green line became frantic. The young man stirred, by the name of Drax looking around the room with tired annoyance before settling on the ear-piercing machine.

“Wha-? He shifted, but his hand holding hers didn’t move. He looked at the two locked hands, hers clenched tightly around his with smoke rising from between.

Drax raised an eyebrow in alarm. “What the fu-”

The young woman bolted upright in the bed, eyelids parting to reveal sky blue widened in fear.

She screamed. The room shook with an almighty tremor, the mattress beneath her hands caught fire, the heart rate machine exploded the glass in the windows and door shattering to dust. Drax and the chair he was resting in were thrown back into the wall, the furniture denting the plaster.

The young woman ran out of breath, her banshee scream dissolving into frantic gasps as she looked around the room. Looking for someone.

From the side of the room, Drax groaned and muttered as he pushed the chair off of him. She turned to him, scrambling out the opposite side of the bed. He rubbed his head, then looked at her with an alarmed look of concern.

“Inobee, what the hell was that?”

The young woman ran for the door.

“Hey!” he yelled, getting there first to catch her. “Bee, it’s-  
She threw off his hands and ran to the window, ignoring the covering of glass dust as she started to climb out. Warm moist air in a strong wind buffeted her body and whipped her hair into a mess. She held firm to the window frame, eyes widening as she saw the road five floors down.

She was trapped. She was-

A pair of hard arms wrapped around her waist and pulled. The young woman screamed and held onto the window frame, but whoever had her pulled her free and back into the room. As soon as her feet hit the glass dusted ground there was another tremor through the room. The young man was blown back clear across the room into the door. Away from her.

The young woman turned to face him, both breathing heavily; he from shock and exertion, her from panic and fear.

“Inobee,” Drax said calmly. “Calm down. Everything’s ok.”

“Where am I?”

“Inobee-”

“WHERE AM I?” she demanded, the room shaking with the force of her voice.

“You-. You’re in the hospital.”

“Where am I?”

The young man blinked and looked around the room. “The hospital. The Royal Melbourne, in the city.”

“I don’t know where any of these places are!” the young woman, Inobee, shouted as she looked around the room. The young man blinked again and stepped towards her.

“Bee-”

She looked back to the young man, finding him closer to her.

“NO!” she screamed, the room shaking again as she picked up a piece of the destroyed heart rate monitor and held it between him and her like a knife.

“STAY BACK!”

“In-” the young man said, taking another step towards her.

“I SAID STAY BACK!” the room shook intensely. The young man never took his eyes off of her. He held up his hands and took two steps back, then a third.

“Alright. I’ll stay back.”

The tremors stopped, the room falling silent save for Inobee's frantic breathing. She didn’t take her eyes off of him, didn’t put down the piece of plastic. The two stared at each other neither moving, lowering their gaze, or making a sound. After several tense moments she the silence.

“Who are you?”

The young man's face screwed up in confusion. “Wha-”

“I said who are you?”

The young man's eyes began to water, he took a step forward. “Inob-”

“STAY BACK!”

He froze where he stood, and exhaled. “Inobee. I’m Drax, your best friend.”

“I’ve-,” she lowered her makeshift weapon, taking a slight step towards him, eyes narrowed, studying him. The young man did not move a muscle, even taking shallow breaths under her scrutiny. Every now and then she would glance around the room, or whisper the names he had said. She looked back to the young man, her face hardening as she raised her makeshift weapon again.

“I’ve never seen you before in my life!”

The young man’s face fell, his voice cracking. “What?”

“Now who are you! Is that part of the maze?”

“Maze, what maze?”

The maze!” Inobee screamed, taking an aggressive step towards the young man. “With the monster! and the- the!”

She fell to her knees, a sob wracking her body as she began to tremble. The young man, Drax, his hurt expression dropping, took a deep breath and stepped towards her, holding his hands out at his sides hoping it showed he only wanted to help.

He took another step. Then another, and risked calling her name again.

She raised her head, tears waterfalling down her face. Her expression hardened, her breath still coming in short gasps and broken sobs, as she pushed herself to stand shakily.

“S-stay b-bac-ck!” she raised her makeshift weapon.

“Inobee, please.” the young man took another step. “Everything’s ok.”

“I S-SAI-I-I-D ST-TAY B-BAC-CK!”

Drax's hands exploded.

Inobee screamed, scrambling back till she hit the wall and sliding to the ground. Cursing loudly the young man stumbled backward, shards of metal, wires, and black viscous liquid falling from the ends of his jagged wrists.

“YOUR HANDS!” she shrieked, fresh tears falling from her eyes. “I DIDN’T MEAN-! I DIDN’T-!”

Something impacted on the door, Inobee screaming while Drax jumped and swore. Whatever was on the other side hit the door again, and again, till they forced it open. A nurse in blue scrubs stumbled into the room. Towards the young woman. She screamed and threw up her arms to cover her head. The room shook once and the nurse was thrown out of the room into the opposite wall, then slumping to the floor. He didn’t get back up.

“What the fu-” Drax turned to Inobee cowering on the floor. Through her arms and tears, he saw her eyes wide with absolute fear.

Raised voices and running feet came from the hallway. The young woman scrambled into the corner of the room mumbling hysterically. Drax looked between her and the door and positioned himself between the two, facing outwards.

Two nurses were checking on their downed member as another, the Head Nurse rushed into the room.

“Drax!” she exclaimed, looking at his jagged wrists still leaking viscous liquids and the wreckage of the heart rate machine behind him. “What happened? Are you ok? What happened to your hands?”

“I’m ok. I’,-” he turned and looked at Inobee still cowering. “I’m not sure what's going on. She woke up screaming, and all this weird shit happened. She didn’t recognize me, didn’t know where she is. And she said something about a maze and a monster.”

The Head Nurse gave him a reassuring look and took a step towards Inobee.

“Miss Pialdryx.”

Inobee quietened and slowly lowered her arms. She looked at the Head Nurse for several seconds. Then looked to Drax, her eyes lingering on his jagged wrists. Then she looked at the door. And started screaming.

“MONSTERS! THE MONSTERS FROM THE MAZE!”

Drax and the Head Nurse turned to look where she pointed. Standing in the doorway were two more nurses, a man, and woman, with astonished expressions. The Head Nurse turned away, talking to Inobee. Drax, on the other hand, continued to stare at the two. He remembered seeing them around, they were good people from the few times he spoke with them, though they were a little standoffish lately. Beyond that, there was nothing that made them appear like bad people. He had no idea where-.

“MISS PIALDRYX!”

Drax spun around. Inobee was climbing out of the window, despite before freezing from the height. Both the young man and the Head Nurse ran and grabbed her, wrapping his handless arms around her waist, and pulled her back, screaming into the room.

“Get a sedative!” the Head Nurse yelled as the two tumbled to the ground with the young woman thrashing in their grasp.

“No, don’t! Please!”

“She’s hysteric! We have to put her under!”

Drax tried to protest further, tried to rub Inobee’s back without cutting her. He has shoved aside as one of the two nurses from the door took his place. The young woman pinned to the floor started to thrash harder and scream louder.

“GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME! DON’T LET THE MONSTERS TAKE ME!”

Drax crawled to her side, trying to calm Inobee as she fought against the two nurses. The room, the entire building, was shaking. Alarms blared through the halls and people screamed in panic. The floor beneath Inobee’s hands began to smoke and blacken as she clawed at the linoleum. The sound of cracking metal and plaster added to the din, large gaping fissures spreading up the walls as Drax’s arms continued to break apart. A third nurse joined in the fight holding Inobee down, a syringe in hand. Drax flinched at the piece of medical equipment, only to be pushed aside again. Landing on his stomach he turned his head, meeting the wide fearful blue eyes of Inobee. He reached for her hand with his disintegrating arm, trying to smile, to tell her it was alright with his eyes, despite seeing the nurses and the syringe. Inobee, tears flooding down her face, reached out her hand, her fingers brushing the tips of his arm.

“Please, don’t let the monsters take me.”

“I’ll never let anyone take you away.”

The ends of her hands burst into a mix of brilliant blue and intense green flames.

The syringe descended, the young woman gasped. The building stopped shaking, the fire died from her fingers as Inobee’s body relaxed, her mouth silently trying to speak, before her eyes closed and she slumped to the floor.

The nurses relaxed and looked around the room, taking in the damage; the two gasped while the Head Nurse looked at Drax, holding Inobee’s limp hand.

“Drax, what the hell happened here?”

The young man lifted his eyes to meet hers, a ring of blue surrounding his green iris.

“I don’t know.”


End file.
